Experiments can be good
by Hopelessly In Love
Summary: What happens when you mix a little adventure in with lust?


I imagine a disclaimer is in order. These characters don't belong to me. They belong to Ms. Rowling herself. Thank God she's around to give us characters. So I was inspired to write a f/f slash. Of course the promptings of my friends helped a little. Meg if you're reading this, I need help coming up with more stuff!!! If you have a low tolerance of major lesbian sex I suggest you not read any further. This is one of those rated R stories. Be good kids and don't read if you're not old enough. I'm not sure whether to classify this as R or NC-17. Someone comment on it and I'll change the rating.  
  
I accept all comments. I appreciate compliments and criticisms alike. It's a learning experience. This is my first fic so bare with me.  
  
Of course I gotta use Hermione and Ginny. I mean, who else would have . well now that would be giving it away wouldn't it?  
  
I'd like to dedicate this story to Meg -ara.  
  
^*^Chapter One^*^  
  
Darkness fell over Hogwarts and thunder could be heard in the distance. The common rooms were silent as the students huddled in groups trying to find something to occupy their time. Ron and Harry were immersed in a game of Wizard's Chess, Neville was looking around for his frog, Hermione was isolated in a corner reading ahead in her Transfiguration text. It was their seventh year there and yet it seemed like nothing had changed since their first year there. All in all everything was running smoothly, that is until Ginny burst in through the common room's doors.  
  
"HARRY!!!" Ginny hollered out of breath.  
  
Harry immediately thought something was wrong so he rushed over to Ginny. "What is it Ginny?! Tell me!!"  
  
Ginny calmed down enough to speak clearly, "Have you seen Hermione?"  
  
She grinned impishly at the look that Harry gave her.  
  
"You scared me half to death!! Haven't you ever heard of the boy who cried wolf? You can't just go about running into rooms and hollering out names like that!"  
  
Ginny was beginning to get impatient. "Have you seen Mione or what?"  
  
Harry sighed, "She's over there in the corner reading her book."  
  
Ginny ran over to Hermione and flopped down at her feet. Hermione chose to ignore Ginny for a while and see if it was really that important. Ginny began to whimper and give Hermione puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Mione!! Pay attention to me!!"  
  
Hermione began laughing. It was so hard to ignore Ginny when she looked so adorable, but those thoughts were for another time, another place where they could be alone. Of course everyone knew that they were close, but they did not know the extent of their relationship. All the students at Hogwarts knew that Hermione and Ginny preferred each other over boys, but if only they knew the half of it.  
  
"What do you want Gin-Gin?" Hermione leaned against the back of the couch she was sitting on and spread her legs a little as she relaxed. She didn't miss Ginny's eyes darting to her legs and the look that passed over her face.  
  
"Umm.. umm.. I was wondering if maybe you could.. HELP! Me .. umm.. with this.. thing I found er.. over.. out there!" Ginny stammered through while pointing all around her never once taking her eyes off of the space between Hermione's legs.  
  
Hermione stretched so that her shirt came up a little and spread her legs just a little wider before standing up. "Sure why not."  
  
Ginny almost couldn't stand up. She couldn't believe the little sneak peek she had been given. It made her feel all tingly in places that nobody could know she felt tingly in. She was almost scared to stand up because of what could have happened. With a quick look around the room Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the common room.  
  
Hermione loved to tease Ginny. It was one of the many things she did that drove Ginny to a state of absolute horniness that she just had to have Hermione. Of course you didn't see either girl arguing with this. As Ginny dragged Hermione towards the library Hermione began to rub her fingers along the inside of Ginny's hand softly.  
  
Ginny felt her heart skip a beat and the throbbing between her legs intensify. She had to get Hermione alone and she had to do it soon! Frantically Ginny searched the library for some secluded corner where they could be alone. She spotted a table over in the far corner that was a little out of the way. Surely nobody would disturb them there, but just in case she grabbed a book off one of the shelves. Lucky for them the library was fairly empty anyway.  
  
Hermione slid onto one of the chairs and sat facing Ginny who was still standing. Ginny gave her this look of disappointment.  
  
"How come you're sitting there?"  
  
"Well you said you needed help with something. I'm assuming it has something to do with that book?" Hermione teased Ginny.  
  
Ginny whimpers a little and sits next to Hermione. She opens the book.  
  
"What did I grab anyway? Ooo fun. Potions. Well at least if Snape comes around he'll be pleased with us."  
  
Hermione laughs a bit. "What were you really looking for me for?"  
  
"Oh, I was having problems writing a Defense against the Dark Arts paper. I was wondering if maybe you could read over what I have so far and give me some pointers?"  
  
"Of course I will. Lets see your paper."  
  
Ginny pulls a piece of parchment out from inside of her pocket. She unties the ribbon and hands it to Hermione who at once gets to work reading it over. Hermione grabs a quill from insider her pocket and begins to scribble and scratch on the parchment. Ginny sat there for a while watching Hermione work and then decided to take a "closer look." So Ginny inched even closer to Hermione so that their bodies were touching. Hermione paid no attention to it as she was engrossed in the task before her.  
  
Ginny places her hand on Hermione's knee and slowly starts to move it up. This grabs Hermione's attention. Hermione starts to chew on her quill without really noticing what she's doing. Ginny feels Hermione's legs quiver a bit and spread a little ways apart. She takes this as an open invite. With the dexterity found in someone who has done this many times she slides her fingers up and around Hermione's knickers and smoothly slid her fingers up into her "love cave." Like a cave climber spelunking for a buried treasure Ginny moved her fingers in and out of Hermione.  
  
Hermione bit harder on her quill. It was all she could do to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Ginny always knew just where, how hard and how fast to touch her. Her hips moved in harder towards Ginny's hand. Her legs spread wider to allow her more access. Ginny responded by pushing her fingers in harder and faster. Ginny could feel Hermione getting really wet and swell up. She knew soon that Hermione would be wracked with an orgasm.  
  
Just then they heard a sound. Hermione's eyes grew large like a deer caught in the headlights. Around the bookcase walked Professor Snape. Ginny slowed the motion of her fingers down a little and looked at Snape all innocent like.  
  
"What are you two girls doing?"  
  
"Hermione is just helping me finish up a paper of mine for class sir. Is there anything we can do for you?" Ginny asked with the sweetest of voices.  
  
"Nothing. I just heard noises coming from here and was wondering what was going on. Miss Granger you seem awfully quite. Is there anything you'd like to add before I leave?" Snape eyed Hermione.  
  
Hermione bit down on her lower lip trying not to gasp because Ginny was still stroking her fingers inside of her. She took in a deep breath and managed to shake her head.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Well then. You two ladies behave and get back to work. I don't want to hear of you two causing any trouble."  
  
"Yes sir. ohhh.." Hermione breathed.  
  
"What was that?!" Snape snapped.  
  
"She said yes sir. Righto." Ginny covered for Hermione shooting her a look that told her to shut up.  
  
"Alright then. I'll be off." With that Snape left the two girls to their doings.  
  
Ginny let out a sigh of relief and proceeded to pick up where she had left off. Hermione let her tense muscles relax enough to enjoy the special treatment she was getting from Ginny. She couldn't let go the thought of almost being caught though. She replayed Snape coming around the corner again and felt the sudden rush of adrenalin. Hermione arched her back and let out a gasp that was bordering a scream. Ginny pushed in hard one last time then removed her fluid covered fingers. She placed her fingers on Hermione's lips and watched her lick them dry. Ginny then leaned over and kissed Mione very passionately and deeply.  
  
"Mmm.. is it just me or did the whole feeling of almost getting caught kind of heighten things a bit?" Hermione breathed into Ginny's ear.  
  
"It did. It made me want to do more things to you to see what he would catch and see and how you would react. We should definitely try again. SOON!" Ginny had already started looking around for another place.  
  
"We definitely should, but for now we should finish your paper." Hermione stated. She gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and started scribbling on the paper again.  
  
  
  
^*^ So this is my first chapter. Rest assured there will be more with new and inventive ways for the girls to get it on. Tell me what you think. And I'll try to improve my technique. 


End file.
